Priority Missions
The main missions delegated to the RIFT fireteam by the citadel council. __TOC__ PRIORITY MISSION ONE: THE ARTIFICER LOCATION: '''Apien Crest outskirts '''DATE: November 27, 2186 OBJECTIVE: Find General Caltaneus FIRETEAM: >SGT Riketariet Atranos >PFC Freignor Reizlaz >CPL Jackson Gray >LT Lucina Noctiva >PVT Maxitoria Aurelius >MJR Icilia Kurius >SGT Octis Kurius >ENS Ravanor Zrokor >CDR Ghianas Regerias >COO Salorne Zaheeran BRIEF: '''Though the Council would like to give RIFT a bit more time to come together and organize, unfortunately, waiting is no longer an option. Contact with General Caltaneus has been lost. Without him, R.I.F.T has no leader. Just before the General went dark, he activated his personal distress beacon. Unfortunately, contact has recently been lost with that as well, meaning that either the signal is being interrupted somehow, or it has been destroyed. The area he disappeared from must be investigated, and the findings must be relayed to the council. His last known location was just outside the Apien Crest. Coordinates have been forwarded to the ships AI, and must be investigated immediately before anything else happens. Time is something that the team cannot afford to lose. '''SUMMARY: '''General Caltaneus's last signal location was tracked to the Apien Crest, where the wreckage of his commanded dreadnought, "The Decimius" was found. Now in closer proximity, the General's signal was re-acquired, and was tracked to an untraveled and desolate part of the Apien Crest, just outside of dark space. There, a new type of reaper was discovered, later named "The Artificer" due to its role in the reaper fleet. With the fireteam still hidden, and Caltaneus's signal resonating from the Artificer, the fireteam made the decision to venture inside. They are met by rows upon rows of advanced dragons teeth, seemingly in the process of turning thousands of humans into husks. The fireteam was then met with resistance in the form of patrolling mauraders, but eventually made their way further into the facility, still tracking the signal. They discovered a room with rows of several reaper-made pods, and after opening one, they discover a turian male inside. The man seemed to be halfway into being turned into a maurader. Quickly, other pods were opened in search of Caltaneus. The men inside appeared to be in different states of transformation, some not changed at all, and some nearly full mauraders already. Eventually, Caltaneus and two other turians were pulled from the pods alive. It was figured that the Artificer class reaper is responsible for creating the reaper ground forces out of captured combatants. They were discovered by more of the Artificer's inhabitants, and are attacked by a brute and banshee. The banshee is able to get the upper hand for a while, and two were killed during the struggle. Eventually the fireteam managed to defeat the enemies, and attempted an escape, but not before the Artificer, now revealed to posses a full reaper AI, attempted to indoctrinate them. The fireteam managed to escape after the Artificer (strangely) allowed a retreat after a few parting words, and they made it back to the Farixen just outside the airlock. . '''STATS: -General Caltaneus rescued - Sylanis Vezalias rescued - Reaper sub-type discovered: Artificer - Enemies killed: 7 - Ally injuries: 6 - Ally deaths: 2 (Commander-Matriarch Eshel Tessares KIA; Lieutenant Tibeso Varius KIA) -- PRIORITY MISSION TWO: THE SPECIALIST LOCATION: Omega, Gozu District DATE: December 28th, 2186 OBJECTIVE: Locate the indoctrination specialist, Dr. Garan Herix FIRETEAM: >PVT S.P.E.A.K-E.Z >Ghist Rahim >PFC Freignor Reizlaz >CPL Jackson Gray BRIEF: With Omega being one of the few places left in the galaxy that the reapers have yet to destroy, this lawless place is packed full of refugees, criminals, and lawbringers alike. But RIFT is searching for one man, and one man only; and he has gone to Omega to hide. An ex-STG indoctrination specialist with a mind nearly as crazed as it is brilliant, has burrowed deep beneath Omegas surface. His knowledge on the reapers supersedes anyone left, and the Council demands him aboard the ship. The problem is, he is unreachable. He is dead to the world, with only faint traces left around as to his whereabouts. As members of RIFT’s ground team, you will need to search him out by any means necessary, or the mission will be a failure. SUMMARY: '''Shortly after landing on Omega's Gozu district docks, the fireteam was tasked with doing some detective work in order to narrow down the potential location of the Specialist. After interacting with the locals, they took a hacked elevator to the top of Omega where they entered the Cistern. In the Cistern, they were attacked by several small mechs which they managed to take out easily, though right after they were ambushed by two larger YMIR mechs now revealed to be managed by someone in the locked cistern control room. With no cover, the fireteam surrendered temporarily, until an EMP device that had been given to one of the fireteam members earlier was thrown into the water, frying both YMIR mechs and giving them the advantage. After some hostile persuasion, the man inside the control room opened the doors, allowing the fireteam inside and revealing himself to be the man they were looking for. With no other choice, he and his bodyguard joined forces with the fireteam and made their way back to the Caesetia. '''STATS: -Recruited “The Specialist” (Dr. Garan Herix) - Recruited “The Bodyguard” (Hemlock Reticula) - Enemies killed: 5 - Ally injuries: 1 - Ally deaths: 0 PRIORITY MISSION THREE: APOTHEOSIS LOCATION: Reaper ground facility, Lusia. DATE: '''February 10th, 2187 '''OBJECTIVE: '''Investigate the disappearance of hundreds of biotics '''FIRETEAM: >CDR Elias Fisher >Olasa Draik >SGT Tonee'Engri vas Jaraka >PVT Samelde T’set >MJR Mannovai Adok Zenik Poc Yazal 'Wozu' BRIEF: '''As the world burns around them and people are being killed by the billions, the council has noted something peculiar. Instead of murdering biotic individuals like the rest, the reapers have taken special precautions to kidnap them without harming the individual. With flashbacks of the recent human colony kidnappings fresh in their minds, the Council fears as to what this may imply. Hidden behind the Farixen’s stealth technology, the RIFT fireteam is sent out to investigate a remote asari colony; the place that seems to be the final destination for the kidnapped victims... '''SUMMARY: '''The fireteam landed on Lusia's surface and met up with STG contact "Major Wozu", who joined them in their investigation. Upon entry to a reaper facility, now revealed to be the remnants of an asari church, they were greeted to the sight of a massacre. Shortly after, they discovered what happened to the council's spectre, Captain Quentia Sevedonis, who had been mortally wounded in a fight with an unknown entity. The fireteam proceeded through the facility, finding a wounded batarian that was part of the spectres team. He urged them to finish the mission, which involved blowing up the facility with X-5 charges. They accepted, and proceeded to the sanctum where the final charge had to be placed. They were met with resistance in the form of an indoctrinated asari black ops team which severely wounded several members of the RIFT fireteam. Eventually, the fireteam managed to come out on top with no casualties and entered the sanctum. Inside the sanctum was a new type of reaper in the process of being created. (Reaper Sibyl) The reaper activated after the team planted the X-5 charges and retreated back to their shuttle. The charges were activated and the sibyl was destroyed. The fireteam, along with the two new additional members made it back to the Caesetia alive. '''STATS: -Recruited “The Major” (Mannovai Adok Zenik Poc Yazal "Wozu") -Recruited “The Demolitions Expert” (Sorik Brath’dah) -Reaper facility destroyed -New reaper force discovered: Reaper Sibyl -Collected STG blackbox -Collected STG stealth tech -Collected Talyxaria Sarev’s severed head -Collected omni-tool x3 -Team members shaken -Enemies killed: 5 -Ally injuries: 6 -Ally deaths: 0